Misrepresentation
by tectrices
Summary: Sirius/Remus, James/Lily.  James suspects Lily and Remus have been seeing each other behind his back.  When he goes to confront Remus, it certainly isn't Lily he sees with him.


James noticed immediately that something about Lily was different. He wasn't sure what it was; she was a little jumpy, and there seemed to be _something_ that she wasn't telling him. It wasn't her schoolwork – she was doing, as always, very well. And it wasn't him. At least he certainly hoped it wasn't, as usually whenever she had a problem she told him. Lily had the tendency to definitively _not_ keep secrets from him. If there was something she felt needed saying, she would be the first to step up and say it. So whether the feeling was warranted or not, seeing her with an obvious secret had him just a little paranoid.

Talking to her was out of the question. He'd tried, being as subtle as he knew how, to gingerly broach the subject. But the moment he started implying she was keeping something from him, her feathers ruffled and she huffily declared that she'd _never_ kept any important secrets from him. Then, as an afterthought, she'd added that if there was anything she knew that he needed to know, she'd tell him.

He felt a little sheepish and hoped that she didn't think he didn't trust her. He _did_ trust her, with his heart, his life, with _everything_. He tried to brush off her odd behavior and put the whole business out of his mind.

That worked for the most part, until a week later he was in the library. Passing one of the transfiguration shelves, he noticed Lily and Remus sitting at one of the back tables. He smiled to himself and was about to go say hello when he heard "James doesn't know, does he?"

That stopped him in his tracks.

"No, of course not," Lily said. "I've been careful not to let him suspect anything."

His heart sank. What could they be talking about? It had to do with Lily acting suspicious. He crept around behind the next shelf, listening carefully.

"Good," Remus responded, obviously relieved. His voice was quiet, just above a whisper – he obviously didn't want to be overheard. "We have to tell him eventually, I know. But… But I just don't think he'll take it well."

"It's love," Lily said, her voice soft and full of sympathy. James peered around the shelf; and his eyes widened in hurt disbelief as he saw Lily's hand cover Remus'. "I'm sure James will understand."

James was quite sure he would _not_ understand and whatever was going on, he wanted to know and he wanted to know immediately.

"Will we be free tonight?"

"Oh, don't worry," Lily said. James heard a smile in her voice; it only made him more upset. "James won't be back in the room until late."

That was all he needed to hear. He didn't want to believe it – but at the same time, there were only so many ways to take what Lily and Remus had said. Maybe Sirius knew something; with one last look at the two conspirators, he walked quickly out.

"Sirius!" he called, spotting his friend in the Great Hall. He sat down beside him and looked at the other boy expectantly.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Something you need, mate?"

James tried to appear nonchalant. "Just wondering if you'd seen Remus today. I was thinking we could… do homework, yeah? Go over our essays for potions or something."

"You. Want to go over your homework."

James cringed. That really hadn't been a good cover story. "Right, no, you're right. But I need to talk to him! Have you seen him?"

"Not since breakfast."

"Oh, well…" He looked at Sirius out of the corner of his eye. "I guess I'll just wait in the room until he shows up."

"Er… Not sure that's such a good idea."

"Oh?" James leaned forward, pushing his glasses up as he looked at Sirius accusingly. "Why not? Is he busy? Trying to steal one of his best mate's girlfriend? Maybe he and Lily – "

"Moony and Lily? James, mate, I don't know what you're on about, but those two are friends. That's all."

"Right." James stood up, looking out to nothing with an expression of determination on his face. "We'll see about that."

"Why don't you go see Lily? I'm sure she can tell you better than I can who she's not involved with."

"I'll see you later, Pads."

Lily did accost him a little later; he wasn't sure exactly what she was asking, but it _was_clear that she was trying to keep him away from the room. He'd just agreed and let her think that he'd be away. Whatever was going on, he was determined to find out.

He'd waited in the common room until he'd seen Peter leave. There'd been no sign of Lily; was she up there already? With a deep breath, James headed up the stairs.

"Okay," he said loudly, stomping towards the door. "I know about you two and – "

He burst through the door, only to stagger backwards, shocked out of his head to see not Remus and _Lily_ - but Remus and Sirius. And Sirius had his hand down Remus' trousers.

As soon as they saw him, they jumped apart. "Oh, James!" Remus said, eyes wide. "Er… This isn't what it looks like. We… We, er…"

James blinked. "I think it's exactly what it looks like, mate."

"We wanted to tell you," Sirius said, his voice strained. "We did, Prongs. Just… We needed some more time."

James shook his head. "Pads, you… I really don't care. If you and Moony are shagging – "

"We're not," Remus said quickly. "I mean… not, we haven't…" He cleared his throat.

Sirius put his arms around the other boy. He looked at James defiantly. "He's, uh… Remus is my boyfriend."

James blinked again, a little lost for words. "I don't care," he said. "You two can do whatever you want." He smiled a bit stupidly. "As long as Lily's not involved."

The other two looked at him incredulously as he walked dreamily back to the stairs.

"Lily?" Remus murmured, putting an arm around Sirius' waist.

Sirius sighed and shook his head. "I have no idea what he's on about." He grinned and kissed Remus gently on the forehead. "I never do."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
